


Harry Potter: Tales from the Futaverse

by Prime_Blue



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cuckquean, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, Girl Penis, Multi, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prime_Blue/pseuds/Prime_Blue
Summary: The life of Harry Potter across the multiverse often includes many startling differences, from strange worlds to unknown times, the life he leads can often be a startling difference to the wizard we know so well, especially when he comes across some of the most iconic women in the universe.But wherever we go, two things remain constant... Wherever there's a Harry, there's a dominant woman waiting to get closer to him, and whoever she is, she's hiding a special gift between her legs.Pure smut, occasional plot dropped in between. Enjoy a series of Futa on Male adventures starring Harry Potter!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 41





	1. (Femshep) Scared Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Relaxing on the Citadel, the first human Spectre comes across a familiar teen in an unfortunate situation. Rescued by Femshep, Harry quickly finds himself with a very different, very large problem.
> 
> She's a Paragon on the streets, but a Renegade in the sheets.

“Shepard, you’re needed back at the ship, we have those new arrivals from the Alliance waiting to get on board.”

Heaving a sigh, Shepard picks up her drink, swallowing down the bitter Amber fluid before hitting her comm.

“All right Miranda, I’m on the way. The rest of the team should be with you shortly, I just stopped off for an… errand.” Shepard replies, pushing away from the bar.

“Chora’s den has errands these days?” The teasing voice of her XO replies.

“Yep, they’re long, deep and have a real kick… The drinks aren’t bad either.” Throwing a wink at the barely dressed waitress behind the bar, Shepard puts down her creds before leaving. Stepping out the door she pauses for some fresh air, or as fresh as it can get in the lower wards.

“Quit your whining, we caught you red-handed kid. You’re not worming your way out of this one.”

Hearing an argument taking place around the corner, Shepard’s interest is peaked. Making her way over she comes across two C-Sec agents holding a young, messy-haired teen against the wall.

“I’m telling you, I found the cred chip on the table, I didn’t know the guy dropped it!” The boy pleads. “I just… I needed the creds, and if someone’s going to just leave them lying around then clearly they can do without them.”

“Okay I’ve heard enough, go ahead and book him.” The second agent says, a taller Turian male. “Let’s get him taken in so we can clock off on time.”

Pulling the teen away from the wall, the first agent, a shorter human male, begins to push him along.

“Hey fellas, mind if I take him off your hands?” Shepard says as she approaches.

“This is C-Sec business ma’am, please stay back.” The Turian warns, looking closer at Shepard, his eyes begin to widen.

Stood in her full combat armour, the colours of an N7 painted clear, and equipped with an arsenal of weapons, Shepard cuts an imposing figure to the two lightly armed security agents. Her vivid red hair, the subtle red glow behind her eyes and the light scars across her face only making her appear more formidable.

“Wait, aren’t you…”

_“I’m Commander Shepard and this is my favourite store on the citadel…”_

Interrupted by the synthetic recording of her own endorsement, Shepard rolls her eyes, cursing all those deals she made.

“Yeah, that’s me… Look, you fellas don’t want to get tangled up with all that paperwork, so why don’t you let a Spectre take over.” She says. “Don’t worry, I know just how to _straighten_ him out.”

Looking at each other, the two agents shrug, and push the boy in her direction.

“He’s all yours Commander.”

Watching them walk away, Shepard turns to face the boy she’d taken into her custody.

“So, petty thievery is it Mr…?”

“Potter… Harry Potter, ma’am.” Harry replies. “And I really did find it on the table… I just… maybe didn’t tell anyone that before I left.”

“Ha… Trust me, I’ve been there.” Shepard says with a grin. “But these days I’m on the straight and narrow… and I did promise to set you straight.”

“W-what are you going to do?” Harry asks, fearfully.

“Simple, I’m going to teach you how to earn those credits instead.” Shepard replies, a smirk on her face. “Follow me.”

Pulling the teen into one of the alleys off of the lower wards, Shepard takes him down the secluded path.

“Huh, pretty fitting to wind up here.” She mutters, recognising the area as the place she’d rescued Tali from so long ago. Seeing Harry look at her confused she just shakes her head.

“It’s nothing, anyway time for your lesson. Now you may think stealing is your only option left, but you’re wrong. There’s one easy way to earn all the credits you need, all you need to do is to find the right… _client_.”

Still confused, Harry looks around the alley, turning away from Shepard. “I don’t understand, is this some kind of job or something?”

“Oh it’s a profession all right… the oldest in the book.”

Hearing the click of metal shifting, Harry panics and spins around. Expecting to see a gun aimed at his head, he somehow finds a sight that shocks him even further.

Standing with her hands on her hips, Shepard leers at Harry. No gun in sight, Harry instead finds the sound to have come from Shepard’s armour being pulled back, the codpiece in particular. Held back by nothing underneath, a thick, meaty cock unfurls from Shepard’s waist, revealing a hardening shaft of pale flesh and a large, full set of balls below.

“W-what are you… I don’t understand…” Harry stammers, unable to look away from the growing pillar of cock.

“It’s simple Harry, you want credits… I want my dick sucked.” Shepard says, continuing to smirk at the shocked teen.

“I’m n-not going to do… THAT!” Harry replies. Behind his swift denial he pushes down the questioning feelings below the surface.

“You haven’t even asked how much I’m willing to pay Harry.” Shepard pouts.

Staring at her growing cock, Harry can’t hold back the question. “… How much?”

Grinning wide, Shepard knows she’s hooked her prey. Slowly stepping closer, she raises her arm to bring up her omnitool.

“1500 credits, and I’ll even pay you up front.”

“1500?!” Harry blurts out, shocked. “What’s to stop me taking the credits and running away?”

Giving the boy a deadpan stare, Shepard rolls her eyes.

“Can you run like a leopard?” Receiving a blank stare, Shepard rolls her eyes again. “Just trust me kid, the galaxy’s best spectre couldn’t get away from me, if you want to try your luck feel free.”

Fearful once more, Harry decides against the plan. Making up his mind, he looks up at the red-haired soldier.

“Okay, I’ll do it… Do we go to one of the hotels or…?”

Chuckling, Shepard steps closer still, lifting up her arm she activates her omni-tool, quickly sending the credits over to Harry. Standing next to the teen Shepard lays a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Stop overthinking things kid… Just drop to your knees, and open up wide.”

Pressing down with just a touch of her enhanced strength, Shepard easily pushes Harry down to his knees. Now face to face with her cock, Harry continues to stare. Sitting at over 9 inches, the large smooth shaft is easily the largest Harry has ever seen, dwarfing his own currently hidden cock.

Kneeling in the middle of the alley, Harry begins to have second thoughts as he looks around at the open area, free for anyone to wonder across them.

“W-wait… can we just talk about this… I don’t think this is the right… *glurk*”

Her impatience winning out, Shepard silences the boy with a quick push of her hips, sliding her thick shaft between his lips. Her hand moving up into his hair, she slowly feeds the gagging teen more inches of her powerful girlcock.

Feeling the hard cock press against his throat, Harry slaps his hands against the armored legs of Shepard. Having little effect, the teen continues to choke on the girth being pushed between his lips. His tongue moving wildly as he fights, he soon tastes nothing but the taste of Shepard’s flesh and the sweet taste of her precum oozing from the tip.

“That’s it Harry… you’re doing great…” Shepard groans. Staring down at the boy she continues to pull him against her body, more of her cock plugging his throat as he struggles. “Don’t fight it Harry… just getting you used to my cock… soon you won’t be happy until you have this thick dick inside your throat.”

Eventually feeling his nose press against the smooth flesh above her cock, Harry stops trying to pull away. With all 9 inches of her cock deep inside his throat he tries to breathe around the flesh filling his mouth. With her dick now free to go as deep as she likes, Shepard stops holding back, beginning to throat fuck the teen harshly, her long shaft buried in his throat while her large balls bounce against his chin as he chokes.

Unable to break her hold, Harry gives up resisting, his hands now just gripping onto her thighs to hold on.

Feeling the teen stop fighting back at last, Shepard grins and lets her grip loosen as her harsh thrusts begin to slow.

Pulling back from the cock at last, Harry breathes in deep, his hands clinging to her armored legs for support as he catches up on air.

“Not bad for a rookie.” Shepard says looking down, her hard cock still pressed close to Harry’s face.

*cough* “W-what are you d-doing?!... I could barely breathe!” Harry yells.

“Ah ah ah, careful there Harry. Too many complaints and I might need to fill that mouth of yours again.” Shepard says, punctuating her words by slapping her slick length against the side of Harry’s face with a thud.

His cheeks burning at the taunting gesture, Harry bites back his complaints out of fear, the hard pale cock still resting dangerously across his face. The sheer size causing it to lay across half his vision.

“Now, since you know what will happen if you leave me waiting or tease me too much, do you want to trying sucking this cock again?”

Nodding his head, a gesture that embarrasses him further with the cock still laid across his face, Harry agrees.

“Good boy… now open wide...”

With her cock heavy across his face, Shepard drags the thick length down until her tips runs across his lips. Gripping her shaft, the powerful Spectre holds her cock in place, waiting for the smaller boy to make his move.

Feeling the thick spongy tip of her cock pressing at his lips, Harry looks up meeting Shepard’s eyes. Opening his mouth, he gently takes her tip between his lips, his tongue running across the length as he seeks to please the dominant woman.

Sealing his mouth around the tip of her cock, Harry runs his tongue around the hard length, trying to imagine what he’d like done to himself, even while lacking the experience himself.

“That’s better Harry… look at you go, how’s it taste?”

“Mmm”

Still worshiping the head of her meaty shaft, his tongue dipping in to the tight slit dripping with precum, Harry moans around it, eager to please the powerful soldier.

“That’s right baby, from the moment I saw you I could tell what you needed,” Shepard moans, gently thrusting into Harry’s mouth now, only dipping far enough to avoid choking the young teen. “It was just a big fat girlcock you needed, a hard tasty dick to worship.”

Reaching her hand into his messy hair again, Shepard feeds him more of her cock, still moving at a steady pace.

“I’m getting close Harry… play with my balls, squeeze those fat nuts so I can fill this mouth.”

Reaching up Harry gently grips the large, tight sack, the same one that had previously been smacking into his chin. Squeezing gently, he hears a long groan of approval from above.

“Fuck… this is it… time for you to swallow baby.”

Gripping Harry tight, Shepard holds him in place with her cock laid against his tongue. A moment later Harry feels her thick length pulse, and a warm stream of cum bursts across his tongue, hitting the roof of his mouth and filling him with her cream.

His mouth quickly filled with her warm, thick cum, Harry follows her order and swallows, the creamy mixture flowing into his stomach as her taste lights up his mouth. Expecting to dislike the salty release, Harry’s eyes widen at the sweet, mouthwatering taste coating his tongue. Moaning in approval he quickly begins to worship her cock once more, eager to taste as much as he can.

Pulling back from the teen now happily licking across her cock, Shepard laughs as a final burst of cum flows from her cock, landing across the startled boy and giving him a creamy marking across his cheeks, dripping down to his lips.

“Damn, that was good…” Shepard sighs, a pleased grin on her face. Looking down at the kneeling teen, cum coating his lips, Shepard grins wider. “Say, how’d you like to make this a… _permanent position.”_

**Lower Wards**

“Miranda is this really necessary? Shepard can take care of herself, and I really should be handling my… you-know-what business.” Liara T’soni grumbles as she walks alongside Shepard’s XO. Having left behind her broker outfit on Illium, Liara wears a shielded white thigh-length jacket offering her protection against some of the challenges they often come across when travelling with Shepard. The blue-skinned Asari continues to tinker with a datapad as she walks.

Travelling with her is the stunning Cerberus operative Miranda Lawson. Thick jet-black hair falling across her shoulders, and with a face and body engineered to perfection, quite literally, Miranda turns eyes as she travels through the Citadel. The skintight white suit hugging her curves, almost molded to her large chest and even curvier ass, with long black leather boots only serving to attract more attention to her flawless figure.

“Look, I need Shepard to sort out these Alliance recruits, they won’t listen to someone with ties to Cerberus, and the only other humans on the team happen to be a convict, a thief and a mercenary. Hardly the type to win them over.” Miranda replies. “And since Garrus and Tali are busy working on the weapons I need you to help me tear Shepard away from whatever piece of ass she’s found for herself this time.”

A purple hue falling across her cheeks, Liara speaks up for her friend.

“She’s not that bad Miranda, yes Shepard may have a rather healthy… _appetite_ … but she’s not the type to just blow off the crew so she can sleep around.”

Talking animatedly during her defence, Liara doesn’t hear the noises as they approach, the thuds of skin impacting skin and the breathless moans going overlooked by the Asari, but noticed by Miranda as she steers them into an alley.

Coming to a stop as they turn a corner, the two stare as Shepard’s powerful armored body presses against a naked human male, a boy looking to be only in his teens, his smaller form dwarfed by the red-haired soldier.

“Almost there Harry… gonna fill you up… just like you need...” Shepard grunts as she thrusts her thick shaft deep within the moaning teen, his hands clinging to the wall as he fights to stay on his feet. “This little dick ready to cum too? Is your tiny cocklet going to cum from taking my fat cock?”

With one hand holding his waist, Shepard’s second hand reaches across to tease Harry’s cock. Her hand easily able to grip Harry’s entire length as the small 4-inch dick aches for release.

“Shepard!” “Shepard?”

Hearing the familiar voices cry out in surprise Shepard turns her head, quickly spotting a shocked Liara and a scowling Miranda. Unable to hold herself back Shepard slams her cock into the firm ass gripping her tight, and quickly unleashes a flood of cum deep inside, filling Harry’s formerly tight passage with her seed. In her firm grip she feels Harry’s small cock go through it’s own release, filling her palm with cum as it fires off between her fingers.

Stumbling back quickly, Shepard fails to hold back her moan as her cock continues to fire, thick ropes landing across Harry’s ass as he holds onto the wall to remain standing.

Standing with a sheepish look on her face and a long softening cock still loose from within her armour, Shepard looks to her companions. Raising her hand to wave at them Shepard quickly jerks her arm back down after spotting the mess of cum coating her hand.

“So, funny story…”


	2. (Kassandra) Bartering with a Misthios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate for passage across the sea, two unfortunate teens turn to our favourite Spartan mercenary. Unfortunately for them, with a Misthios nothing is given for free...

Standing at the docks watching her crew load up supplies, the powerful warrior, known as the Eagle Bearer to most, or Kassandra if you’re lucky, stands in the sweltering Greek heat.

“Malaka…” She curses, running her hand across her brow to wipe away the sweat. “This heat is going to kill more men today than I will…”

“Excuse me…” A timid voice interrupts her. “Are you the Misthios?”

Turning around Kassandra finds herself faced with a pair of teenagers, a boy and a girl, both dressed in ragged clothing. The girl being the larger of the two, she stands in front of the even more timid boy, waiting for Kassandra to reply.

“I am, the name is Kassandra. What did you need?”

“Please, we need passage off the island, we have nowhere else to turn.” The girl pleads. “My name is Hermione and this Harry, will you help us?”

“If you’re coming to me I’m guessing you don’t have the money to pay for passage from a ship?” Kassandra says, watching as the girl shakes her head. “I’d love to help, but a Misthios doesn’t work for free.” She says before turning to walk away.

“Wait, we can work it off! We’ll serve on your crew!” Hermione pleads desperately. Hearing the powerful Kassandra laugh in response, her face falls.

“You two serve on my crew! You barely look enough to pick up an oar, especially him.” Kassandra replies through her laughter, looking towards Harry.

Staring at the timid boy, she feels a heat begin to run through her body, an idea forming in her head.

“There might be one payment we could work out…” Kassandra says.

“Anything!” Hermione replies instantly.

“Follow me…”

Leading the teens past the edge of town and into an abandoned cave she had scouted that morning, Kassandra turns to face them.

“I’ll get you to wherever you need to go, but in exchange… I get to use your body, anyway I see fit.” Kassandra says, her voice dropping to a heated purr.

Watching as the powerful woman unbuckles her lower armour, Hermione stares at a rising bulge in the tight cloth hidden below, making the other woman’s intentions clear as day.

“I’ll… I’ll do it.” Hermione nervously says.

“No Mione, I don’t want you to have to… do that… just to get us away.” Harry says, speaking up at last.

“Don’t worry little one,” Kassandra says, smiling at Harry. “… I was talking to you, not her.”

“W-what?” Harry nervously says.

“No, I’ll do it… but leave Harry out of this!” Hermione says protectively.

“Sorry girl, you’re welcome to help him, but it’s not your pussy I desire around my cock…”

Dropping her small clothes to the ground, Kassandra stands in place, her lower body revealed as a thick cock unfurls from her body, already beginning to rise.

“Come on Harry, let’s get out of here!” Hermione says, pulling Harry in the direction of the entrance to the cave.

Staying in place, Harry shakes his head.

“I’ll… I’ll do it Mione…” Harry replies, his eyes watching Kassandra’s thick length.

“Are you sure?” Hermione asks, receiving a nod from her friend. “Then I’ll help you!” She says determined.

“Fine by me.” Kassandra says, amused. “As long as I have my cock buried inside that ass I don’t care if his girlfriend needs a taste herself.”

Taking the time to remove the rest of her armour, Kassandra stands in front of the two teens, flexing her body to show off her ripped figure, her glistening muscles bulging in the light from the entrance to the cave. With giant biceps, and a chiseled stomach, Kassandra looks every bit a Greek goddess chiseled from marble.

Looking down from her smooth, powerful stomach, the two teens lock eyes on the powerful length rising from her body. Getting larger as they watch, Kassandra’s cock continues to grow, finally standing at a firm and thick 12 inches, the bulging shaft resting against her powerful abs. Like the rest of Kassandra’s body, the thick slab of girlcock looks strong and fierce, with powerful veins running down the shaft.

“I hope you don’t plan on keeping me waiting.” She says to the stunned teens, her hands on her hips as she stares expectedly. “Lose the rags, I’d hate to leave any… stains.”

Both teens blushing, they begin to remove their own clothing, their eyes averting from each other shyly. With both their robes and their underclothes falling to the floor they both stand in place resisting the urge to cover up. Unable to resist any longer the two take a peek at each other, a sight yet unseen despite their closeness.

Looking at Hermione, Harry sees his friends naked body for the first time. Slim and youthful, and with lighter skin, Hermione stands in sharp contrast to the powerful and tanned Kassandra. With much smaller breasts and little muscle on her figure, the two couldn’t be more opposed, something made even more apparent when Harry looks lower down her body. Instead of the smooth mammoth length attached to Kassandra, Harry sees a thick bush covering Hermione’s entrance, her pussy only glimpsed through the thick patch of hairs. A lack of grooming being no surprise to Harry having noticed the thick tufts of hair poking out from her underarms on many occasions, something he had secretly delighted in.

Looking back at Harry, Hermione takes the chance to see the boy she’d long held a secret desire for. Smaller still than even herself, and with perfectly smooth pale skin, Harry’s figure makes her own heat up even further. Looking down his body, Hermione stares in hunger as she sees his cock finally revealed. Completely unlike Kassandra, Harry’s own shaft sits at a mere 4-inches, already fully hard having watched the two women before him strip. Completely smooth and with a small set of balls hidden beneath, Harry’s cock manages to look small even on his own undersized body. Unable to stop staring, Hermione finds the length to look cute, secretly longing to have her lips wrapped around it.

Looking to the boy herself, Kassandra can’t hold back her snort of laughter, delighting in seeing the small cock revealed.

“Looking at you I could tell you were made for taking cock,” She says teasingly. “But I didn’t expect you to lack so much of one.” She taunts.

“Hey, leave him alone!” Hermione tells back in defence.

“Peace little one…” Kassandra says, holding up her hands. “Look again, see how your little friend enjoys my words.”

Turning her head, Hermione sees a deep red Harry, and down his body she finds his cock standing even firmer against his body, beads of precum forming at the tip.

“Is she right Harry?” Hermione asks gently, before deciding to do a test of her own. “Do you like girls telling you how small your cock is?”

Watching the little shaft bounce in place, Hermione doesn’t miss the moan of pleasure Harry lets out.

“You’ll come to find some men prefer a… more submissive role with women.” Kassandra says. “Would you like me to show you?” She says to Hermione.

Looking at a still blushing Harry, Hermione turns and nods her head, eager to take her chance to get closer to her friend.

“Very well, the first step is to give him a taste of what he really wants, even if he doesn’t know it yet.” Kassandra says. “And what he desires right now is this hard cock…”

Her hand moving down to grasp her thick length, Kassandra strokes her shaft as the two watch.

“Why don’t you come help him get his very first taste?”

Stepping forward, Hermione kneels in front of the powerful woman, her head resting just short of the thick cock. Turning to Harry she beckons him over.

“Come on Harry, I’ll… I’ll help too.”

Kneeling next to his friend, Harry stares shyly at Hermione across the hard length held between them.

“Good… now why don’t you show him how it’s done.” Kassandra says.

Reaching down the warrior grasps Hermione’s bushy hair, turning her head she slides her thick cock against the girls lips, waiting to be let inside.

Feeling the slick tip press against her lips, Hermione opens her mouth wide, stretching to take in Kassandra’s girth. Sealing her lips around the head of her cock, Hermione begins to gently suck, her tongue running across the spongy tip, the heady flavour of precum lighting up her tastes. Closing her eyes Hermione focuses on pleasing the woman they need to help them, trying to fight back the blush from knowing Harry is watching on.

Her hand still running through the thick mane of Hermione’s hair, Kassandra coaxes the girl to take in more of her cock, slowly feeding more of her thick shaft into the girl’s mouth.

“Your friend has some real talent Harry,” Kassandra purrs. “I hope you’re paying attention, or I might just have to keep her myself.”

Staring as his lifelong friend continues to suck the hard cock, Harry finds himself blushing further. Whilst still nervous for his own turn, he finds himself getting harder, the sight of his naked friend taking the hard cock more arousing than he could have imagined.

Managing to take only a third of the cock before beginning to struggle, Hermione gags around the thick shaft as it tries to press into her throat.

“Don’t tell me you’re giving up that easily.” Kassandra taunts. “I thought you were here to help your friend, and yet most of my cock is still untouched.”

Pulling off the cock to catch her breath, Hermione stammers out an apology.

“S-sorry… I’m trying my best!” She pleads. “It’s…. It’s my first time.” She admits, looking away embarrassed.

“Well… two virgins after all.” Kassandra says, grinning down. “I think you should tag in and help her out Harry.”

Turning her body slightly, Kassandra points her hard cock in Harry’s direction, now slick with Hermione’s spit running across the top of her length.

Picking up his courage, Harry shuffles closer, pressing himself to Hermione’s side. Leaning in he brings his lips to the powerful cock, opening wide like he’d seen before.

Still recovering, Hermione watches with wide eyes as Harry’s mouth seals around the thick slab of girlcock, earning a moan of approval from the warrior above as she threads her other hand into his messy hair.

“Mmm, that’s a good boy… how’s it feel to taste your first cock?” Kassandra purrs.

His eyes closing as he tastes the shaft in his mouth, Harry answers with a moan around her flesh, the vibrations in his throat sending pleasure up her cock.

Watching on, Hermione finds herself unconsciously moving her hand down her body until it reaches the thick mound of hair between her legs. Sliding her hand through, she groans aloud as her fingers slide across her slick lips, her arousal dripping from her pussy and slowly running down her thigh.

“Look at that Harry, your friend really approves.” Kassandra says, calling attention to Hermione’s hand. “All this time together and to think it’s my hard, thick cock that will bring you closer.”

Both teens blushing red, they try to look away from each other.

“Malaka…” Kassandra growls. Her hands gripping onto each teen’s hair.

Turning their heads towards each other again, with Harry’s mouth still sliding across her cock, the powerful Spartan glares down.

“I tire of these games you two wish to play. Right now you’re both going to get my cock nice and wet, and then I’m going to take my prize.” Kassandra growls. “After that we’ll see if you’re still too ashamed to admit your feelings!”

Pulling Hermione in close before she can protest, she presses the young girl against the side of her cock, her lips running along the bottom of the shaft yet untouched by Harry’s mouth. Unable to pull back, she gives in and slides out her tongue, licking across the flesh Harry can’t take.

Feeling the thick cock begin to push into his throat Harry fights back the urge to gag, swallowing deep he lets the thick cock push in further, as Kassandra inches her body closer.

“That’s it Harry, swallow that cock.” Kassandra moans. “Looks like you’ll be the one teaching Hermione after all.” She laughs.

Blushing from embarrassment, Hermione continues to watch as Harry swallows down more of the cock, his mouth taking the girthy cock with unnatural ease.

“That’s enough.” Kassandra orders, pulling her now saliva covered cock from Harry’s lips. “You have a good mouth boy, you almost had me wasting this release on your tongue instead.” Gripping her large, smooth balls, Kassandra shows the pair how full she currently is, her cock throbbing from the buildup.

“Time to turn around and pay up little one.” Kassandra says, her hand now gripping her cock.

Swallowing down his nerves, Harry does as he’s told and turns around. Still on his knees he lowers himself further, his hands running across the floor of the cave as he presents Kassandra with a view of his untouched entrance.

Kneeling down herself, Kassandra brings her hard, slick cock to press against his entrance. Looking to a still staring Hermione, Kassandra winks at the red-faced girl as she watches on.

Gently pressing in to the unprepared hole, Kassandra holds Harry tight as she begins to stretch his tight pink entrance around her length. Groans and whines falling from his lips at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

Watching on with wide eyes, Hermione stares as Harry is filled with the largest cock she’s ever witnessed. Blushing at the intimate act, Hermione feels her body heat up further, the thick bush of hair between her legs now dripping with her arousal.

“That’s it young one, you’re doing well…” Kassandra says, laughing joyfully as she watches the young teen twitch as more of her length fills his tight passage. “I can feel you shaking from my cock, you love being filled, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Harry groans out without thinking, his body overrun with pleasure like never before. “Please… keep going…”

“Hmm, I don’t think I like sluts like you making demands...” Kassandra says, before grinning and looking over to Hermione. “But I know a good way to fix that.”

Seeing the powerful Spartan staring at her, Hermione feels a chill run over her body.

Smiling softly at the nervous girl, Kassandra calls across to her. “Don’t worry, you’ll like this.”

Gripping Harry’s hips, Kassandra easily raises him from the ground, her cock still forced deep into his passage. Standing up she walks the teen over, her shaft pressing further inside as she takes the few steps needed. Kneeling back down she lowers Harry to his hands and knees in front of a nervous Hermione sitting with her legs tightly closed.

“Enough of that, it’s rude to refuse a gift.” Kassandra says, her body gently thrusting into Harry once more.

“W-what do you mean?” Hermione asks in confusion.

“Spread yourself for me, Harry now knows his way around a cock, but you can teach him how to treat a pussy.” Kassandra says, staring between Hermione’s legs.

“I can’t… h-he’s my best friend.”

“Malaka! That does it!” Kassandra curses, her hips pausing. “There are two things I can tell you about this boy. He’s a slut for a woman’s cock, any strong woman you meet with a thick length between her legs will have him worshiping her shaft with a snap of her fingers…”

Smiling gently now, she meets Hermione’s eyes. “The second thing, is that he is in love with you. Just as much as you love him. If you want any more proof just open your legs, and watch what happens.”

Looking down at Harry still held near her body, Hermione sees him blushing and looking away.

“Is she right Harry?”

Seeing him blush further, Hermione takes her chance. Opening her legs wide she presents Harry with her slick, hairy entrance, her own juices running down her thighs. Reaching a hand down she spreads herself open, giving Harry a clear look at the inner pink lips. “I’m all yours Harry.”

Seeing his best friend spreading her entrance inches from his face, now wet enough to drip across the floor of the cave, Harry takes the plunge, his body still rocked by Kassandra powerful thrusts. Leaning in he presses close to her dripping heat, breathing deep and smelling the thick heady smell from her pussy.

Seeing Harry pressed in close but still not touching the now needy girl, Kassandra takes it upon herself to give them the final push. Sinking her cock in deep and hard, Kassandra pushes Harry’s body against Hermione, his face pressed against her slick cunt as he falls in place.

Feeling the soft wet touch of Hermione’s waiting lips, Harry opens his mouth, bringing his tongue against Hermione’s dripping slit as the young girl gasps in pleasure.

Threading her own hands into his hair, Hermione follows Kassandra’s earlier example and pulls Harry tight against her body. Rather than his throat being filled with cock, he instead finds himself consumed by Hermione’s wet, hairy pussy. Her powerful scent filling his nose while his tongue is filled with her sweet taste, his tongue now burying deep into her tunnel as he swallows her heady flavour.

Still thrusting into Harry from behind, Kassandra happily fucks into Harry’s own tight tunnel while watching the young boy get his first taste of pussy. As her pace quickens, she soon has the teen gasping in pleasure, almost putting a halt to Hermione’s own until she takes over for an increasingly distracted Harry.

Holding Harry’s hair, Hermione begins to rock her hips across Harry’s face, angling the young teen so she can grind her hard clit against his face, covering him in streaks of her slick cum as he continues to try and lick her in between his own gasps and moans from the powerful cock powering into his ass.

The pleasure building quickly from finally getting closer to Harry, Hermione is soon moaning and gasping loudly, her hips grinding harder against his face as her dripping pussy continues to get wetter. Moments later with a cry of pleasure Hermione grips Harry tightly, her thighs tightening around his head as a powerful burst of clear cum sprays from her gushing pussy, drenching Harry in her release.

Feeling his best friend release across his face proves enough for Harry, his small cock already achingly hard from Kassandra’s strong, deep thrusts. His cries muffled by Hermione’s fur covered slit, Harry’s small length unloads across the floor of the cave, streaks of white painted beneath his body as he cums untouched, his climax driven by the hard cock fucking him deep.

Watching the two teens climax prompts Kassandra into action, thrusting even harder than before she pants and gasps, treating Harry as little more than a hole for her heavy cock. Letting out little more than a grunt, she stills her movements as she begins to fill a still moaning Harry with cum, her cock firing deep, powerful blasts deep into his passage, coating his walls with her warm cream.

Letting the teen fall from her cock, she strokes out the remaining streaks across his back, one particularly powerful blast overshooting and catching a recovering Hermione across her face, coating the startled teen’s lips.

“Apologies…” Kassandra gasps, her breath coming back to her.

Licking her lips, Hermione tastes the streak of cum covering her face, her cheeks heating up when she finds the flavour to be more than pleasant. “I-it’s okay…”

Looking up from his position against her thighs, Harry sees the mess across his friend’s face. Raising himself up he pauses for a moment, before pressing his lips to a startled Hermione.

At first gasping in shock, Hermione quickly reciprocates the kiss, neither teen caring about the cum now coating their lips and being passed between their battling tongues.

“I’ve changed my mind.” Kassandra declares, earning fearful stares from the new couple as they turn to look.

“I think I’ll hire you for my crew after all…” She says, a lustful grin forming on her face, while her cock begins to harden once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd treat you to a double dose to start :)
> 
> Please don't expect super regular updates to this, I've had to slow my writing down a lot recently due to health things, and then work things once that was sorted. But more for this will come, it just might take a while.
> 
> Enjoy in the meantime though, and I'd love to hear any thoughts you have too!


	3. (Chloe Price) Indecent Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you find yourself having to cover for your best friend, but usually it isn't so they can introduce a fresh-faced freshman to a big girlcock in the middle of the campus.
> 
> Not to worry though, with the power to rewind time, surely nothing can go wrong...

“Chloe! We have to go, somebody will be coming back to the dorms any minute!”

Peeking her head around the side of the building, Max fearfully stares back and forth along the currently empty pathway.

“Chill out Max… ugh… just give me… a few more minutes.”

Hearing her friend sound so exerted, Max turns back around again to look.

Standing with one arm raised against the wall of their dormitory building, the blue-haired punk she knows as her best friend continues to grunt and moan uncaring. Trapped between her and the wall is a smaller black-haired boy, a new freshman transfer who managed to stumble into the charismatic trap that is Chloe Price.

Having only arrived at the school a day ago, Harry had been caught off guard by the tattooed girl with vivid blue hair stopping him in the courtyard, her mousy brown-haired friend trailing behind her.

What began as some light teasing and flirting, dealt out by Chloe to the blushing teen, very quickly got out of hand, and despite the protests of a worried Max the older girl quickly took advantage of the situation, trapping the boy in place before pushing him down to his knees.

With his back wedged against the wall, Harry feels the taller girl grip his hair tighter. Only 10 minutes ago Harry had been introduced to Chloe, and now he finds himself rocked back and forth as the thick cock she quickly revealed from her tight, torn jeans plunges down his throat.

“Chloe I’m serious!” Max whines, her cheeks red as she watches her best friend sink her cock into the boy from just off from the open pathway.

“Calm down Super Max… if anyone sees you can just you know, do your thing and fix it.”

“I’m not using my powers just to help you get off!” Max hotly replies, but nevertheless goes back to keeping an eye out for her friend.

Confused by their conversation, Harry finds it hard to focus on their words while still being impaled deep on the long cock that had been pressed against his lips. Any worries are quickly forgotten when he finds her burying the full length inside his throat once more, the thick 8-inch cock choking him of breath as her heavy balls impact his chin.

Looking down, Chloe watches as her thick cock is swallowed by the young teen she’d just met, the pleasure building as she stares into his startled eyes.

“Ignore her, she’s just jealous that she’s not the one on her knees swallowing this tasty cock for once.”

“I heard that!”

“I don’t care!” Gripping Harry tight, Chloe pulls his face against her stomach, burying her cock to the hilt once more. “Fuck, your mouth is amazing.”

Looking back at her friend, Chloe sees Max nervously looking back and forth while she continues to fuck Harry’s mouth. Now feeling a little guilty, she looks down at Harry, pulling her cock back out until only the tip of her shaft remains between his lips.

“Say Harry, how’d you like to get your first taste of pussy today too?” She asks with a grin, nodding her head over in a blushing Max’s direction.

“Chloe!” She hisses back at her shameless friend.

“Ignore her, I already know that watching this has that little pussy of hers dripping wet.” Chloe smirks. “So, what do you say, hum once around my cock for yes, twice for now.”

Teasingly running her cock along his tongue, Chloe waits for Harry to respond while spreading the sweet taste of her precum around his mouth.

“Mmmmm.”

Grinning wide, Chloe sinks her cock in deep once more while giving a red-faced Max the thumbs up.

“Fuck yeah, we’re gonna drag you back to her dorm and give you a real welcome.” Chloe moans. “But first, swallow this cock for me baby.”

“Chloe… hurry...”

Hearing Max let out the breathless plea, Chloe looks back and grins. Still leaning against the wall where she can turn and look, Max stares back at her friend’s cock as it’s swallowed by Harry’s mouth. With her body twisted around Chloe watches as Max’s hand snakes down into her now unbuttoned jeans, tucking her fingers beneath a pair of soft pink panties as she lets out another moan.

Running her hand through the now damp patch of soft brown curls between her legs, Max lets out a gasp as she softly runs the tip of her finger across the slick flesh beneath, eventually sliding across the stiff bud of her clit as it sends a shock of pleasure through her body.

Slowly keeping less of a track of her surroundings, Max instead keeps watching as Chloe thrusts hard and deep into Harry’s mouth, her spit-soaked length plunging in at a quicker pace as Chloe takes more control of the younger boy.

“What the fuck?”

Spinning around in a panic, Max comes to face to face with the girl that had quickly become her nemesis since arriving back in Arcadia Bay. Dressed in her usual expensive, high fashion attire, Victoria stares numbly at the erotic sight she’s stumbled on.

First seeing the delinquent she knew as Chloe Price forcing what appeared to be a huge cock into the mouth of a red-faced, out of breath younger male student. She then spots her favourite verbal punching bag in Max Caulfield watching on a few steps away, looking closer she spots the hand stroking beneath the cheap tacky jeans and boring pink underwear of her photography rival. Meeting Max’s eyes, Victoria’s expression of shock morphs into a vicious smirk as she begins to plan how she can take advantage of the situation.

Raising her hand in a panic, Max freezes time itself. With the world frozen around her, Max blushes hard at the sight of the slick fluid coating her fingertips, having used her dominant hand out of habit, even whilst playing with her slick, dripping pussy.

Tilting her dripping hand, she watches as the world moves in reverse, with Victoria quickly moving out of sight.

Going back to just after Chloe got Harry to moan with agreement, Max resumes time, quickly checking to make sure the coast is clear for the moment.

“Quick, Victoria will get here in about 30 seconds, you have to finish now!”

Turning her head in surprise, Chloe raises her eyebrow at the sight of Max’s unbuttoned jeans and noticeably damp hand, quickly coming to realise the girl must have travelled back in time.

“Fuck it, no time to waste!”

Pulling her cock from a shocked Harry’s mouth, she begins to viciously stroke her length, the saliva from Harry’s mouth allowing her to pump her cock hard and fast.

Turning away to watch for Victoria, Max begins to panic as she spots her approaching.

Still working away at her cock, Chloe holds Harry close, the tip of her shaft running against his face as she strokes her length, smearing his face in her slick fluids. Feeling the climax build up, she grips his hair tight as she begins to unload across his face, thick messy ropes of jizz flying from her cock and covering the stunned boy in her release.

Hearing Chloe’s cry of pleasure, Max turns back in relief with Victoria still around the corner.

“Thank god, that was close…”

Turning to look, Max stares dumbfounded at the sight of a still gasping Harry now coated with thick trails of sperm across his face, covering his hair and almost sealing shut his eyes in a deep layer of cum. Just in front of him, Chloe stands with a smirk on her face as she catches her breath, with both hands she fumbles to tuck away her still half-hard cock, failing to fit the thick shaft into her jeans.

“Chloe!” She shrieks. “You were supposed to cum inside you idiot! Victoria is going to be here any…”

“What the fuck?”

Sighing aloud, Max activates her powers once more, turning she watches the scene rewind for a moment, before it begins to slow to a stop seconds before Chloe finished. Holding up her hand she wills herself to travel further, but finds the world frozen, unable to go back any further. Panic building in her chest, she quickly tries to think of a plan B.

“Shit, have to fix this fast!”

Dashing forward, this time Max grabs Chloe by the arm, pulling her away from Harry, her throbbing cock slipping free from his lips.

“Chloe quick, you have to put it away, Victoria is about to walk around that corner any second!” Reaching down in a panic, Max grabs ahold of Chloe’s spit covered cock intending to force it back into her jeans.

As she takes a hold of the heavy shaft she quickly realises her mistake, and with a familiar grunt of pleasure a thick burst of cum flies from the end of Chloe’s dick, now pointed into the air by Max’s hand.

Staring in horror Max watches as rope after rope of thick white cum spurts from the cock, watching them fly through the air her eyes widen as she sees the new spot she had inadvertently aimed the release.

“What. The. Fuck!”

Standing at the entrance to the courtyard, a red-faced Victoria Chase looks down at her now ruined cashmere sweater, covered in thick ropes of Chloe’s seed.

“Erm Max, maybe do your thing…” Chloe whispers urgently, one hand holding on to a heavy breathing Harry, the other once again urgently trying to tuck her still mostly hard cock into her tight jeans.

Moving her hand once more, Max stares back at Chloe in panic.

“I can’t!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I'm finding myself able to work these up a lot quicker than some of my other pieces since I can go into it with fresh characters, and little plot hanging behind it, so you may see quicker updates to this than TWW.
> 
> For this chapter in particular the plan was mostly just to have some fun with the Chloe/Max dynamic, with some public lewdness as the background, but then when I started to think about Max's powers it went a little further still. As with the last two I'm certainly not ruling out a follow up to this either (small dick Victoria domming a big dick Chloe as revenge anyone?)
> 
> I've not forgotten the big Harry Potter one-shot I mentioned either, that's roughly 80% done, but it does seem to get bigger each time I work on it (I actually had to talk myself out of adding in a centaur OC on top of all the other characters... so if you see that pop up randomly in TWW, you'll know why) 
> 
> If you enjoy TWW you should really like that one. It's basically every character, every fetish and a little more thrown on top, all in one nice neat package with a bow on top. If you'd like to know when it'll be ready, well let's just say I hope you have a Merry Christmas ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Anyone that's following my first Harry Potter story will recognise a lot of elements here, and you'll see even more as this goes on. I plan to continue both, this is just a nice break from the more complex ongoing story that TWW has become.
> 
> Most of this will consist of one-shots, however there are some fandoms I plan to do multiple entries in that are connected, and yes Mass Effect will certainly be one of them, I wouldn't be shocked if most of the women from that universe eventually feature here. In general 95% of the ideas I have here cover video game characters, as comic characters I have different plans for I've not yet moved forward with, but there are a couple exceptions (insert Star Wars theme here)
> 
> On that note, I do have a ton of ideas planned out for this (I'm talking 30+ concepts so far) so I'm certainly not short of things I want to cover. That said I do always welcome ideas, so if there's a particular idea you have in mind for a fandom feel free to shout it out, just know that this story is something I'm doing for fun rather than basing on requests, so it's likely most may not be used. But there have certainly been some comments in the past that have inspired some unique tweaks to my plans, so I'm happy to do the same here. Fandom shout outs are always welcome too, as I'm sure there are a ton I've yet to consider (even while typing this I suddenly remembered Kerrigan from Starcraft, and now I have another thought bubble to add to the pile)


End file.
